Desestimable distopía
by Addictivell
Summary: Buscando ser útil en su nuevo grupo, Sybill descubrirá que la vida en aquella prisión necesita un empujón dentro de la distopía que arrasa el mundo. Allí, va conociendo muchas historias que no han sido contadas... De todas formas, debía ver el lado positivo: si no era buena peleando, sería buena escuchando. /Después de la temporada 3. Horrible summary, lo sé.


_Hola criaturitas fans de The Walking Dead. Soy Addictivell y les he traído un ff que hace mucho tiempo tenía pensado y no estaba segura de escribir. En vista que hay pocos fics sobre quien tiene el rol más protagónico en la serie lo quise hacer. No sé si la idea fusione, por qué no tendrá nada fuera de lo común, pero intentaré ponerle muchos rayos láser y explosiones ¡PIUM! ¡PIUM!_

_(?)_

* * *

**_Fiarse_**

No importa cuántas veces lo intentase. Dentro de sus pensamientos no existía la palabra _descanso._ Dormir se había convertido en algo efímero. Al momento de juntar sus parpados despierta soñando con el día en que lo perdió todo. Entonces una ráfaga incontrolable de venganza invade su cuerpo por completo. Empuña su cuchillo y lo entierra en lo más cercano. Se morde el labio conteniendo un grito iracundo mientras sus ojos se pigmentan de un color carmesí. Siente que las venas se le saldrían de la piel cuando repetidas veces golpea su arma contra el objeto.

Se siente incrédula al caer en cuenta que aún hay personas crueles en el mundo. Odia a las personas vivas. Más que a los vagantes que sin saciarse, se comen a los vivos. Sabía que ellos ya estaban perdidos, pero un ser vivo no. Ellos podían razonar, pero entonces ¿Por qué dañarse entre ellos? Cuando su mano se entumeció tiró el cuchillo. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y los vació con lentitud para calmarse. De nada servía recordar algo que ya fue. Ahora lo importante era sobrevivir y cuidar de la colorina que dormía a metros de ella.

Verla allí inflaba su pecho. La pequeña era lo único en este mundo que la calmaba. Su inocencia era una bendición y un regocijo. Lo que la mantenía firme y su motivo de lucha. Protegerle le es imperativo. Algo necesario. Piensa en cómo reaccionaría ella si le viese llena de odio e ira y se avergüenza. Sí, seguro la odiaría. Como aquella vez que debió dispararle a Shock al ser mordido, pues no era certero si un perro se convertiría en un caminante o no. Lo llevo al bosque y disparó. Al volver, la colorina no quiso dirigirle palabra alguna.

Tres semanas después de aquel suceso fueron atacados.

Jess arrugó sus castañas cejas cuando le dio a conocer su idea. Miro los alrededores notando así lo vacío y silencioso que era no estar acordonado por los molestos caminantes. Si deseaba tomar la idea que acababa de oír debía ser previsor. Planear una ruta de escape si llegasen a tener problemas.

-Quiero que estés cerca de Bill y no te alejes mucho. Si nos ocurriese algo, sólo corre ¿entendido? -La colorina asintió repetidas veces. El castaño esbozó una sonrisa y le revolvió el cabello. -Bien. Golpearé el vidrio a ver si alguno se asoma. Cuando abramos la tienda más te vale que este sin alarma...

Sus ojos se desviaron a la rubia que se encontraba junto a él. Examinaba cada parte del cuchillo que traía en sus manos. -Qué pasa_, Chicken Little_? ¿Tienes miedo de que crean que estás robando?- El tono sarcástico provocó que el castaño arrugase más sus cejas al punto de que casi se tocaran. Apresuró el paso hacía la tienda. -...y ya te he dicho que no me llames _Bill_.

Alzó su mirada siguiendo al castaño. Detrás de ella la colorina de ocho años le seguía el paso desde cerca. Aferraba contra su pecho lo que parecía ser un plumón negro. Jess echó un vistazo hacía dentro luego de limpiar, a la altura de sus ojos, el vidrio. No parecía pisado por nadie en años y todo era lo de adentro parecía un tesoro: latas de comida, prendas y cosas para el aseo. Creyó sacarse la lotería.

-Cuántas cosas... -El castaño no disimuló la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Frotó sus manos una con otra disponiéndose luego, a romper la puerta. Esta era la parte que odiaba, ser el peso que derribase aquella puerta.

Cuando la puerta estaba casi abierta Bill la pateó con fuerza cayendo hacía atrás. No hubo tiempo de quejarse del dolor bajo que sintió, pues la alarma de seguridad resonó en sus cabezas y todo el lugar. La colorina ayudo a levantarla junto con Jess. _Maldita sea, maldita sea. _Debían ser diligentes y tomar lo que les alcanzará. Si no lo lamentarían luego... quizás ni tiempo tendrían de hacerlo.

Bill se quitó la mochila y la abrió mientras la pequeña guardaba latas de comida dentro. Por el otro lado, Jess guardaba trapos y alcohol. La alarma no cesaba y los caminantes se acercaban más rápido de lo que Jess y Bill quisieran. Cuando ya sus mochilas pesaban y no había nada más que guardar decidieron marcharse.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda! -Bill jamás oyó de la boca del castaño tantas veces la misma palabra. Menos siendo una grosería. Trataba de abstenerse cuando la pequeña colorina estaba presente. No hubo tiempo de preguntar qué ocurría cuando el castaño lo confesó. -Se me ha perdido el collar... ¡He perdido el collar que Megan me dio!

La rubia miro a los alrededores buscando, mientras la pequeña se aferraba a ella abrazándola por el costado. Su corazón golpeaba repetidas veces contra su tórax y sus pulmones se agrandaban con premura. Tanta inquietud hizo que sus manos sudasen y su garganta secara. Sabía qué es tener algo apreciado que no se puede dejar atrás. Ella sentía eso con la pequeña que se aferraba más a ella; pero quedarse allí sería un suicidio. Mordió su labio y se arrodilló. Se apoyó con las manos en el suelo y buscó el collar.

Nada.

Su búsqueda fue interceptaba por los gritos que la colorina. Un caminante estaba sólo a pasos de ella. Bill se levantó de golpe, sacó su cuchillo y se lo enterró en uno de los ojos.

-¡Es tiempo de largarnos, Jess! - Se acomodó la mochila, tomo en brazos a la pelirroja. Sus piernas temblaban tanto que chocaban entre sí. Al notar que el castaño no le obedeció volvió a llamar su atención, pero ensimismado por la búsqueda del collar no hizo caso. Bill no dejaría que nada le pasase a la colorina y se huyó esquivando a los caminantes cercanos.

El peso de llevar a la colorina en sus brazos fue mayor que el de llevar una mochila llena de comida. Sin embargo, el peso de culpabilidad era el que más le dolía. No tenía la certeza de haber hecho lo correcto. Su acto anterior no la diferenciaba en nada a lo que el sujeto que atacó su grupo, hizo con ella. Lo dejó a merced de los caminantes. Bajó a la colorina y al instante se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Su corazón le dolía y su mente la carcomía. Llevó sus manos al rostro y se lo cubrió cuando unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos marrones. Sintió cómo la pequeña apoyo su cabeza en su hombro por la espalda. Consolándola.

-Espero que siempre estés a mi lado, Sybill...

-Espero que siempre estés a mi lado, Monize...

La rubia inspiro y exhalo. Debían continuar. Se levantó del suelo y levantó la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron de una manera casi colosal. Frente a ellas, una mujer morena las miraba con recelo, junto a un caballo. Su mano flexionada hacía atrás pendiente de cualquier movimiento que ellas pusiesen hacer para desenvainar su katana. La colorina se asomó desde la espalda de la rubia.

-¿Nos matará...?

La pregunta fue discreta, pero la morena alcanzó a oírla. Quiso bajar el brazo y no estar a la defensiva. Pero la rubia no decía palabra alguna. Tragó saliva y entre abrió sus labios dispuesta a hablar. ¿Qué debería decir?

-Por favor... no nos hagas daño. Sigamos nuestros rumbos como si no nos hubiésemos visto. Ya hemos tenido suficiente. -Las palabras sonaron inquietas e inseguras. La morena no demostró expresión alguna. Sus ojos atisbaban los de la rubia.

-¿Vienen del lugar de la alarma? -Bill asintió con lentitud.

-Huimos, sólo alcanzamos a llevar unas latas de comida. -Señaló con su cabeza la mochila.

-¿Sólo ustedes dos?-Volvió a mover la cabeza, esta vez de manera negativa. -¿A cuántos caminantes has matado? -La repentina pregunta hizo que por un momento la rubia frunciera el ceño.

-No les he llevado la cuenta... pero, más de los que quisiese.

-¿A cuántas personas has matado? -La morena bajó su mano, pero su semblante aún era defensivo.

-Sólo una.

-¿Por qué? -Bill cayó. Recordar el motivo por el cual había perforado su cuchillo en el pecho de aquel hombre le hacía revivir cosas indeseables. Y volver a pensar en lo cruel que es el mundo. Miró de reojo a la colorina y le acarició el cabello.

-Porque quería quitarle la inocencia a ella...

La morena se acercó a ellas. Monize y Bill dieron un paso hacia atrás asustadas. Sin embargo la morena tenía otro semblante.

-Tenemos un lugar donde nos refugiamos. Una prisión. Hay más personas como ustedes. Pueden quedar si lo desean.

Monize alzó su cabeza esperando la respuesta de la rubia. Ésta sonrió entusiasmada y asintió. Mientras dentro de sí, pensaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez, aún en este cruel mundo infectado, existen personas que piensan en los demás. Personas en quien poder confiar.

* * *

_¿Ah? ¿Qué tan está? No me digan que horrible xD Como siempre estoy abierta a críticas, opiniones, consejos y demás. Que la suerte te acompañe (0.0)_


End file.
